


The Angel in Black

by TinyFrostGiant



Category: Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Friendship, Love, Poetry, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFrostGiant/pseuds/TinyFrostGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura has sacrificed so much for Madoka. From reliving the same painful month over and over again just to find a way to save Madoka to murdering Kyubey twice to prevent the soul of the girl she loves from being corrupted by the evil Incubator, Homura has suffered so much for her friend...and yet she never gives up. In tribute to this amazingly brave soul, here is a poem about Homura's struggles, her deep love for her friend, and above all, her determination to never give up until she saves the one girl who means the world to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel in Black

The Angel in Black

 

Time is ticking away

I don’t have much left to act

So I get out of bed and put on a smile

Because if I give in, then all is lost

Repeating every second, every minute of my life

Only to fail in my coveted goal each time

Each time I try to spiral upwards, I always fall again

Still I cannot give up, for my despair is my doom

There is not much hope left in this godforsaken world

Every inch that I can find is all I can do to keep my heart beating

Other’s lives cross my paths and I try to guide the way

Only to watch in horror as they all die in vain

Every effort I have made has all been for naught

Yet I cannot dwell on it for long, for if I do, then all my hard work comes undone

I have to pretend that nothing is wrong when nothing is right

Nobody will get through the armor that I wear

If I keep on living, what is the goal I seek?

It all seems futile when I inevitably fail, and yet I keep going

You are the only light guiding me through this hell

Your bright smile makes a portal of love in the darkness

When I’m lost in this labyrinth and crying for your life

The thought of keeping you safe spurs me on

For I know I must protect my oblivious angel from the truth

If you know and if you choose what I fear you will, all will end in devastation

Everything I do for you is guiding both of us to our doom

But if I give up, I will die and so will you

And that is something I can never let happen

When I’m lost in this labyrinth, you take me back home

When my pain overwhelms me, your happiness is the balm that saves me

When I feel I’m alone, I think of you and the world is brighter

So I keep fighting on even though I know it’s useless

Each day is the same, just another pattern in an endless series

But each day is another chance to save you from your fate

Your love is everything, even if you do not remember

That love is something I can’t possibly live without

And so I endure another turn of this neverending cycle

Hoping that I can one day find the cycle that will bring you home.


End file.
